Summer With You
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: After graduating as valedictorian but not getting any praise from her parents due to their distractions in their lives, she is eager to get away with her best friend for a while. Cuba, love, alcohol, beaches and a whole lot of fun. Will this holiday go as planned, or will someone come gate crash their fun?
1. Let's Get Outta Here

**Chp 1  
Annabeth's POV**

When you graduate high school with a's for every subject and are the valedictorian AND you get accepted by some of the most prestigious universities in the country, you would expect your family to be all over you and be so proud and want to brag about you to their friends, right?

Which planet did my family come from, because they obviously have no intentions on saying much more than a well done with little enthusiasm. I mean, bad enough they couldn't come to my graduating ceremony.

I got to my apartment and sighed with a small smile as I thought about a chapter ending in my life and a new one starting. I thought about how happy my parents would be when they saw my graduation certificate.

I eagerly called my dad and he soon picked up. "Hey honey." He said, non chalantly. I frowned a little at his laid back mood but quickly said, "Hi dad. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little busy."

"Well I had my graduation today." I said, grinning as I waited for him to say so urging and about how proud he was of me. What he said broke my heart. "Oh yeah, well done."

He could've gushed over it, he could have told me was proud, which I had really been hoping for, he could have told me he was so happy for me and that he loved me. But no, he said 'well done' in the most 'it's not a big deal' voice ever.

"Annie, I have to go. Matt is trying to eat his cake." My dad said, saying a quick goodbye before hanging up. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick, I wanted t throw a tantrum and cry for the way I felt about his reaction. Instead I took to the bottle of whiskey I had been saving for a special occasion.

**Percy's POV**

I smiled as I thought about seeing my best friends beautiful face again. I knocked on her apartment door and frowned when no one came. Adding to my surprise, the door was unlocked.

I went in, closing the door behind me and hanging up my jacket. I walked through the front part of her fancy penthouse to see her sitting on a bar stool at her kitchen counter, with a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"Hey, everything alright?" I asked, going towards her. She looked up and grinned. "Yeah, I'm totally chilled. I mean, my dad and Helen are both ecstatic about the boys turning thirteen. Who gives a damn that I just graduated, so I'm having a party on my own." She said, raising her glass and taking another sip.

She spoke slightly slurred, making me wonder how full the bottle had been when she had first started drinking. "You know what, let's go!" She said, getting up and going towards her room. I frowned and followed her.

I stood in the doorway as she looked through her closet. "Where're we going?" I asked. She shrugged. "We are off for three weeks on university break, let's go to Cuba!" She said. She grabbed a bunch of shorts and shirts and put them on her bed.

She got out a big bag and managed to fold the clothes and put them in. "Annabeth, you can't be serious." I said, raising an eyebrow. She grinned up at me and said, "Oh, but I am!" She got a couple summer dresses and bikinis and shoved the, in as well.

She carried in packing as I started to question her. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"How long for?"

"For the two months of break before we start NYU together, when do you think?" She asked.

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. "How are we even paying?" I asked. She gasped and ran to get something out from under her bed. She took something out and pulled me towards her. Sitting me down on the bed.

She placed e box in between us as if it were a fragile antique vase. She took my hands in hers and it immediately attracted my ape yes to hers. "You remember when we first met when we were eight, right?" She asked.

I nodded. Of course I knew that - she was my longest, best friend ever. "Well remember we used to get pocket money - I think we both used to get around ten bucks a month?" She stated, surprising me that she actually could remember anything even though she was slightly intoxicated.

"Well we used to donate two dollars into the box every month. We did that till we were old enough to get a job. And then we used to put a quarter if the money we earned from jobs and stuff to the box." She said.

I knew exactly what she was talking about now. She opened the box. "I was counting the money the other day. We have made over two thousand, including some extra birthday cash and stuff we've received." She said, grinning.

I didn't know how to take this. Was she just doing one of those 'in the moment' things because she was a little tipsy or was she actually wanting to do a normal spring break that we should have done a long time ago?

She put the box aside and laced our fingers. "Perce, we've always been supportive if each other, and when possible we do stuff together. This is going to add to those memories. And when last did we ever have a you and me vacation away from parents and people we know and the city?" She asked.

I pushed away my harbored secret crush - more like 'in love' secret - and smiled down at her. "Never." I said. "Exactly." She said, then stuck her tongue out. "So, while I pack, you go do your thing on my laptop. Get us those tickets!" So this is how I'm starting Spring break? This is going to be some holiday.


	2. Arrivals

**Chp 2  
Annabeth's POV**

I grinned as we stepped off the plane and into the Cuban every day life - beautiful beaches, sun kissed people and colorful clothing. I grinned atPercy who stuck his tongue out as we walked to baggage claim.

We soon found our bags and he held his elbow up, gesturing for me to loop my arm through his. "Shall we?" He asked. I grinned, yet again, and said, "We shall." We walked out the airport, laughing at our antics.

It was so beautiful, with palms, people walking, people playing Cuban music and people looking ready for the beach. Because we were going to be staying for a while, there was this little cottage thing that we were renting for the month and a bit.

I wasn't sure about the decision the next morning I had declared we were coming here, but I am definitely happy I didn't doubt it. What more can I ask for - vacation with my best, most handsome - don't tell him I said that - friend in the whole world and being able to just relax after stressing the last four months with all my work.

And the most important of all - no parents to worry about. They didn't care about me graduating, I was sure not going to give a damn about what they were doing. I'm serious. How do you just not care about one of the most important days ever to your child?

I shook it out my head and we got a cab to the little cottage. On the rise there, we got time to look around a little. I couldn't stress enough about e beautiful beach. I had missed beaches because we only got to go to them with Percy's parents when we were on spring break.

When we were dropped off, we payed and thanked the guy and turned to the little cottage. It was right next to the beach, having a leading path to it, so obviously had a great view. I got out the key for it and unlocked it.

We walked in with our stuff. It was so cozy. It had a mini kitchen and a mini lounge, with a bathroom and a bedroom. And it was all we needed. When we found the bedroom, we both laughed. One double bed was in the bedroom. He grinned down at me and I rolled my eyes, playfully.

We started on unpacking. He wasn't too happy about it because he wanted to hit the beach, but he was obedient. I did that to him. He obviously was having some problem with trying to shove his deodorant and other toiletries into this one draw, as when I looked up having finished unpacking everything when was wrestling the little side board.

I laughed and went to help him, so loving the problem in a matter of seconds. He chuckled and carried on as I waited for him, lying on the bed. He was wearing his favorite board shorts and slops. I couldn't help staring as he pulled off his top to change it.

We had been friends for years, and ever since we had turned twelve I had created a crush on him. I had always hoped he would feel the same and just make a move because it's nut as if we don't do stuff couples do. We share a bed when we sleepover at each other's place, we share food, I own two of his hoodies - one of them being his favorite 'Goode High Swim Team' one.

He had the most adorable smile, his emerald eyes are gorgeous, he had a big sense of humor, he loved hugs and gave the best hugs, he's handsome and muscular from his swimming and just seemed flawless. Of course I knew him better than that.

He is way too loyal, he is totally against abuse, he doesn't mind drinking but would never get drunk due to his rocky past and can be really arrogant. But the arrogance act is only to mislead people he doesn't want around. He's like a cuddly teddy bear to nearly everyone, and when he smiles it's as if he was the happiest guy out there.

He rocked me out my daydreams as he crawled up the bed to be lying over me, propping himself up next to my face. I laughed at the ridiculous smirk on his face. "No need to daydream about me when I'm here in the flesh." He joked, winking at me. _You have no idea._

I knew he was only joking around, but I couldn't help the feeling of warmth where I skin met and his eyes stared down at mine. He pulled me up and hung a casual arm around my shoulders. "Let's go tour!" He said, grabbing our sunglasses before we left.

We joked around as we walked the street along the beach side. Soon enough it was getting close to sunset, so we decided to hit the beach. He shoved his hands in his pockets as we walked down the beach. He gazed out at the sea, one we weren't familiar with.

I knew beaches had very sentimental meaning to him, due to it having tied him to his dad even though he hardly never saw him. But when his dad, Posiedon, did come around to see him they always did something by any water they could find, wether they sailed, surfed, paddled or even just played volleyball.

I knew he missed having his dad around, despite having his step dad, Paul around. I guess because he wonders if his dad loves him due to having moved away. I knew what it felt like because my mom had moved to Greece and just left me with my dad and his now wife.

He looked to me and I gave a smile. We carried on walking, letting the silence ease our thoughts. I loved the thought of having him here with me for the holiday - I mean, who doesn't want to get out with their best friend?


	3. Day On The Beach

**Chp 3  
Percy's POV**

I sighed as I blinked my eyes open, a little sun streaming through the window onto my face. I turned over and saw Annabeth still sleeping soundly. I smiled and got up, pulling a shirt on. I went to the kitchen and boiled the kettle and started making scrambled eggs with he supplies we had bought.

Once I had made the coffee and breakfast I went through to our room and moved her book off her side table to place her plate down and coffee. "Annabeth?" I said stroking her face softly to try wake her up. Her smooth skin made my finger tips tingle.

I had always liked her - and I knew I was probably in love. But why did she have to be so difficult sometimes and not let me see her feelings. She groaned and blinked her eyes open. "Yes Perce?" She asked, her voice soft and her other one stopping at where my fingers were brushing her face.

I smiled at her and said, "I made you breakfast." She immediately noticed the food and coffee and grinned. "Shame, you did t have to do that." She said, gently nudging my shoulder. "But I wanted to." I said, chuckling. I grinned as she placed a thank you kiss on my cheek.

She always did that when she wanted to say thank you for some thing I had done for her that I didn't have to do. I got up and walked to the kitchen to get my breakfast. I joined her and we sat there, eating.

I finished before her because I basically inhaled it I was so hungry. She laughed at me. "You can shower so long if you want." She said. I smiled and took my things to the kitchen before grabbing my clothes for the day and going to the shower.

I washed my hair and brushed my teeth, smelling good after I got out. I changed and came out, letting her in with her clothes. While I washed up, she showered and changed. I must have been staring at the view for a while as I soon heard the bathroom door open.

I looked up and, as always, was wowed over how she could look so perfect without even trying. She was wearing a pair of shorts with her bikini and tie dyed tank top over it. Her hair was left down, the natural curls cascading down her back. She literally took my breath away.

I blinked to take myself out the daydream and she got her little beach bag, sunglasses and shoes. I slipped on my flip flops and sunglasses and smiled down at her.

She smiled and asked, "Can we go?" I nodded and we started towards the beach. We found a nice spot and put down our towels. I took off my shoes and top and relaxed back. I was about to close my eyes behind my glasses when she said, "Having you out sunscreen on?" I groaned, her always asking that question first whenever we went to the beach.

I sat up and she squeezed some onto he hands and rubbed them together before rubbing it onto my chest. I resisted the shivers it gave me, the amazing feeling of her skin on mine. She made me turn around so she could rub it into my back and I could apply it to my legs and arms.

I turned back around when she was ready to my face. I tried pulling faces, making her laugh as kept fidgeting and preventing her from rubbing it in. "Percy." She said, cupping my face in her hands and smiling at me. I grinned back. "Please, unless you want to have a white face all day." I allowed her to rub it in and she handed the bottle to me. Of course, she did her chest and stomach.

I made her turned around and lit her hair as I applied if to her back. She tied her hair into a messy bun and started on applying it to her arms and legs. She turned around so I could do her face. When I was rubbing it into her smooth skin, her eyes never left my face. It made me smirk and say, "See something you like?"

She slapped my arm as I laughed and moved her eyes away from mine. I immediately missed seeing the swirling stormy eyes of hers. We lay back on our towels and relaxed in the sun. I enjoyed soaking it all in.

I glanced over to where she was digging into reading her book, the concentration in her eyes evident. I got consumed in my thoughts, thinking about my family, hers, my feelings for her, university - anything that popped up along the thought process.

My thoughts were broken when I heard her sigh. I looked over to her and saw her putting her book away. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at me. "So, there's something I have to ask." She said.

I waited for her to continue. "What happened with you and Haley?" I grinned. Of course we told each other a lot, but some things we didn't always discuss, like relationship statuses. "Ah, you still wanting to know things." I said, tsking as I grinned to myself, knowing I had been torturing her with not telling her anything about what happened.

"No! You can't do that!" She complained, shaking my arm. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch." She bribed. I shook my head. "Too easy." I said trying to make out, once again, that we had done something really saucy. "I need to know if the rumors are true." She whined.

I raised an eyebrow. "What rumors?" I asked. She shrugged. "I'll tell you if you tell me." I grumbled, really wanting to know. I gave in and she grinned. "Well apparently she went to your place, you guys went out, made out in the back of your car and then went dancing at a club." She said.

I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "Another one of you having a quickie in the janitors closest, which I obviously didn't believe because you're such a gentleman and would never do that." She said, making me happy that she knew me.

"Another said you and her started dating, the making out in the back of a car thing, and something about meeting her parents." She said. She looked at me, waiting for me to spill the beans. "Well, what do you think I did?" I asked.

She gaped at me. "After all these years if being best friends, I can't believe you left me out on your love life." She said, in mock disbelief but I knew it really did hurt her a little. She hated not knowing how I felt or what was going on.

I grinned at her. "Don't worry love, you'll always have my heart." I said, half jokingly as I softly patted her cheek with my hand. It made her smile, but I knew if still bugged her. "You really want to know?" I asked. She nodded.

I pursed my lips. "We went out, it wasn't bad. And then she invited me over to her place, and I expected it to just be us or whatever, but her dad answered, dressed I a suit. They were all dressed fancy and stuff. It was like marrying into her family." I said, chuckling at the way I had been so freaked out.

She laughed. "I thought her dad was going to kill me when I told her I just wanted to be friends." I said, imagining her going and telling her dad and me getting found dead the next morning. "And the kissing in the back of your truck?" She asked.

I smirked and said, "I don't kiss and tell." She gasped, her hand flying to her chest. It made me laugh. "I kissed her but definitely not in my car. You should know by now only the people I let in my inner circle get that privilege." I said.

She chuckled and smiled down at me. "But you were a thing?" She asked. I just laughed and relaxed back and didn't say anything else. She sighed and looked out at the sea behind her. "You wanna swim?" She asked. I shrugged. I definitely did want to, but was trying to contain my excitement.

We got up and walked to the water. It was beautiful and warm. It was crystal clear blue, much nicer than the New York beach. As we enjoyed wading through the water, and I suggested, "We should hire surfboards."

She laughed, due to her bad history with surfing. "You can stick to water sports. I'll stick to volleyball and running." I laughed and pulled her close. Her skin was soft and smooth. We splashed around a bit more before returning to our towels. She packed up everything and we pulled on our clothes.

We walked towards the supposedly popular lunch places. We got a nice seat at this really local restaurant right next to the beach. We chatted over lunch, just talking about everything and anything. "Well it's sure to be different." I said.

She smiled, her beautiful smile. I didn't know what I fell more in love with - the way her eyes lit up and her whole face brightened with the simple change or the fact I had made her smile.


	4. Meeting Devon

**Chp 4  
Annabeth's POV**

I grabbed my phone and sunglasses before going off on my own. I wasn't entirely happy about going off without Percy, but I just wanted to have a quiet walk while I woke up properly. And in any case, it was eight in the morning and he was still sleeping.

I walked the street, and found a nice little tourist shop. I found a really cute tank top that said 'I love Cuba'. I managed to pick up a pair of sunglasses with the Cuban flag on it and took them to the cashier.

It was a guy that must have been here for a summer job from America, due to his brown hair and blue eyes. He gave a smile and said, "Hey." I smiled back and said, "Hi." He looked up from where he was ringing the clothes up. "Your first time here?" He asked, pointing towards the shirt.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it's adding to my collections of shirts I get from everywhere." I said, happily. "You travel a lot?" He asked. I shrugged. "Local states, San Francisco, London and Greece." I said. He grinned in appreciation. "Cool." He said.

"So you're up early. Locals don't even get up at this time." He said, taking the money I had and getting the change. I smiled. "I've always been an early bird." He nodded. He handed me my packet and I thought for a moment.

"Do you know of perhaps any place I could rent a surfboard?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, my friend runs a shop that rents. You need a lesson?" He asked, leaning forward. I didn't know wether he was tying to be cheeky or just helpful - his smile was an inbetweener.

"My friend surfs, I don't." I said, chuckling. He studied me for a second. "I'll show you there." He said. He called so done to come take his place while he showed me the way. "Shame, you didn't have to escort me." I joked.

He laughed. "I wouldn't want a beautiful girl such as yourself to have to walk alone." He said, making me chuckle. "That's so cheesy." I observed and he shrugged. "So what's your name?" He asked. "Annabeth." I said, putting out a hand. "Devon." He said, shaking my hand.

We got there after a few minutes, him asking me general questions. We were met by a local guy, who smiled warmly. "Hi, who is this?" He asked. "This is Annabeth. She's come to hire a surfboard." Devon said, while the guy shook my hand.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Alfredo." He said. He spoke really good English. I guess he had to if they had lots of tourists. "So do you know what you're looking for?" He asked. I was about to say about just needing to know the place to tell Percy when he looked past my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a slightly confused but smiling Percy. "Great to know you answer your phone." He joked, wrapping a casual arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "This is the one I'm actually helping out to get a surf board." I said. Alfredo laughed.

I left them to discuss size and whatever and went out the shop with Devon. "You never mentioned you were here with a boyfriend. I feel bad for kind of flirting now." He said, making me laugh. "So you admit you were hitting on me?" I asked, smili at him.

He blushed deep red. "He's not my boyfriend." I said. He raised his eyebrow. "Sure." He said. I crossed my arms. "Why would you think that?" I asked, smiling to let him know I wasn't annoyed. "His arm around you." He said as if it were obvious.

"I've known him since I was eight, were really close." I said. He blushed. "Oh." He said. "Well in that case, would you like to go to lunch with me?" He asked, making me laugh.

"That's for the offer, but you just admitted you were flirting with me after thinking I had a boyfriend." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "I was flirting with you because you're really pretty. And I like you." He said, shrugging.

I chuckled to try ease how awkward I felt. Percy and Alfredo luckily came out. "Thank you, I'll come collect them when we go to the beach later." Percy said, them joining us. "Them?" I asked, hoping I had misheard him. "You can't be serious." I said.

"What? I want to see you try surf again." He said. "Yeah right. You wanna see me wipe out." I said, and he cracked a grin. It made me hit him in the stomach. He put an arm around my shoulders and said, "I'm just going to move her away before she makes you give my money back." He said, walking me away from them. They laughed behind us as I shoved him and he laughed.

We started the walk back to our place. "So who's your new boyfriend?" He asked, and I was hoping he sounded a little upset. "He's not my boyfriend, and his name is Devon." I said.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders again and said, "Good, I thought I was going to have to start worrying." I smiled at his concern and enjoyed the rest of the morning.

**~ Line Break ~**

I watched from our spot in the beach as Percy joined the few people surfing. He had decided to be nice and not make me surf. He paddled himself out into the blue ocean. I watched as he did it so effortlessly.

He easily turned around and started paddling, a wave coming up behind him. He got up to standing and I watched as he skillfully managed to stay up and get out the tunnel.

I watched him surf for a while before turning back to my book. When he joined me, I grinned at him. "You were amazing." I said, and he laughed. "You would be too if you trusted me and decided to try surf again." He said, nudging me.

I ignored that and carried on reading. He sighed and lay next to me, soaking in the sun. I knew he was right, but I was so not going to give in so easily. We just relaxed the rest of the day, no worries on our minds.

* * *

**_Short? I know - sorry._**


	5. Anger Bubbles

**Chp 5  
Percy's POV**

I gave a smile as Annabeth excitedly pulled on my arm as we walked down the road towards the bar where all the buzz seemed to happen. I knew she was only wanting to check it out because her parents had been trying to call her all day and she was upset about it and wanted to forget it.

We walked into the warming up buzz. We ordered two cocktails and I sat at the bark her standing next to me. I wasn't a drinker, neither was she - but she was picking the wrong way to solve her problems. I knew I shouldn't let her, but just hoped she wouldn't let herself go.

I didnt mind drinking but I wouldn't get drunk - I would never ever allow myself to get drunk. "Annabeth, hey!" A voice said, and she turned around. Oh joy - Devon. "Hi." She said, smiling and exchanging a quick hug.

I couldn't say I hated him because I didn't even know him, but I didn't trust guys around Annabeth because I knew exactly what they liked her for and it wasn't her personality. I knew guys only liked girls for their bodies these days, and she is very fit.

"Hi Percy." He said, shaking my hand. "Devon." I said, shaking it firmly and resuming my position. "So, can I buy you a drink?" He asked her. She seemed to forget her drink and went off to order a drink with him.

I left them to their own devices, feeling like the babysitter. The night turned warm, the moon shining brightly in the sky and casting a reflection against the sea. The bar filled up. I had my eyes locked on where Annabeth was dancing with Devon.

He rested his hands on her hips as she turned around to have her back to him while she danced. I gritted my teeth, forcing myself not to go knock that guy out this room. She was an adult and I was sure she could keep things under control.

The song ended and they disappeared to the other side of the room. I couldn't help feeling jealousy and anger eat away at my insides. I got up to go to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of them. It broke my heart to see her pushed against the wall with His tongue shoved down her throat and his hands groping her.

I would never disrespect her like that, but wished it were her lips on mine, not the strangers. I went to the bathroom and returned to the bar. I saw the time was nearing twelve. I could hear her melodious laugh, and finally saw her standing with a group of guys and Devon who had his hand resting on her butt.

I stumbled to my feet off my chair and went over there. They all looked at me as I neared them. They all seemed short compared to my six foot three. "I think it's time we head home." I said, glaring at Devon. "Oh come on, the party only started." She said, her words slurred.

Her dress looked a little shorter than it had been when we had first arrived and it had come to just above her knees. "Yeah dude, listen to her." One of the other guys said, and I turned my seething gaze to him. He looked a little nervous when I did so, which made me grin mentally that I seemed that menacing.

"You know, we've had a long day. You're tired, were going." I said, trying to take her hand and pull her away before she said anything else. "Hey, get another drink. I'm sure I saw a pretty chick over there you can go home with." She said. Okay, she was definitely drunk.

"Annabeth." I said, sternly, looking into her glazed over eyes. "Percy, she's not goi to want you if you act like that." She said, patting my cheek. She picked up her drink but I took it out her hand and emptied into the inbreeding her. "I was going to drink that!" She said, gaping at me.

"Devon, I think you've had enough fun for one night. Now go take advantage of some one your own age." I said, towering over him. "Dude, chill. And she has the right to speak for herself." He said, raising an eyebrow at me, clearly not as drunk as she thought.

"I don't think you want to take this outside because if it came down to you or me, I think you know who would win here." I seethed, and he gulped a little. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her out the bar. She struggled against me the whole walk back to our place.

We got inside and I pulled her to the bathroom. I pulled her into the shower cubicle and put on the cold water. She gasped against the cool feeling. I turned it off and she shrieked. "What the hell, Percy!" She said, hitting my chest, clearly slightly sobered and back to earth.

"I shook my wet hair and walked back to our room, leaving her there. I grabbed her some clean clothes and put them on the toilet seat. "You should clean up." I said, looking at her. I was beyond pissed at her letting herself get this way, that I didn't care if I raised my voice at all.

She folded her arms and I said, "What, you ant me to undress you too?" She glared at me and started ranting. "You bastard! You complete imbecile! You're full of crap you-" I shut the bathroom door and ignored her, knowing she was just drunk.

I changed and quickly dried my hair, hearing the shower finally starting. When I got in bed, it wasn't long till I fell asleep, exhaustion overtaking me. I wasn't relieved to clear my head of the evening, but dreamt about what that idiot Devon could have done if they had progressed.


	6. Apologies and Speedy Recoveries

**Chp 6  
Annabeth's POV**

I woke up seeing the bed empty next to me. I thought back to the countless times I had gotten up in the night to throw up. I felt a little hungover, but had everything out my system so didn't have a headache.

I deserved to have a bad hangover, to still be throwing up, to have the almighty migraine and feel like shit. I had treated Percy so terribly, and I had been so irresponsible. I felt so dirty for what I had done, for having let myself get drunk and let Devon take advantage of me as if I was a game.

I got up and changed into my sweat pants and a tank top. I brushed my hair and put on deodorant. I walked to the front of the house and saw him sitting at the little round table outside on the verandah, looking out at the see with a cup of coffee on the table.

I stood in the doorway and he turned around. He looked at me and cleared his throat, standing. "I'll go make you some coffee." He said, moving to go past me to the kitchen. I blinked a couple times, hearing him fiddle in the kitchen. He came back outside with my mug and pulled out a chair for me. He saw there wasn't a cushion on it so started to go get one.

"Percy." I said, cupping his face to make him look at me. His eyes never left mine as he took my hand that was on his face and room it off his face. He went inside and got the cushion before coming back and urging me t sit down on the chair.

I put the mug down. "Percy, why are you treating me like this?" I asked, and he looked at me, sitting back in his chair. "What do you mean? I always treat you like this?" He asked.

"I don't deserve you to be treating me like this. I didn't deserve this friendship." I said feeling my emotions run high as I had never felt so stupid in my life. "Don't say that." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't deserve you to be feeling bad for what I said. I treated you like you were nothing when you were trying to be a good friend." I said.

He moved his chair closer to mine and gently wiped a tear that had fallen down my face. "Don't cry." He said softly, wiping my cheek. I put my hand over his and turned my face into it. He pulled me into his lap and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Please don't cry." He whispered, soothingly.

I managed to control myself and he sat me back down in my chair and handed me my mug again. I took a sip, and he rubbed his eyes. "About last night, I know you can take care of yourself and I was wrong to come between you and Devon what ever was going on there. But he was taking advantage of you, and you drank too much. I didn't want to have to go as far as I did, but I didn't want you to get hurt." He said.

I looked at him. "Perce, if you hadn't I don't know where I would be right now. I'm sorry for the things I said to you, I didn't mean a word of it." I said, not sure what to say. He looked at me and something stirred in his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, exasperated. "You just let yourself get so drunk it was disgusting, and you let him stick his tongue down your throat and you could have lost your virginity and-" he started, but stopped speaking in his raised voice.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I was so afraid he was going to do something that you would regret in the morning that would lead to chaos. You made me so helpless." He said, putting his head in his hands. I rested a hand on his arm.

"Perce, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I feel so wrong, and I know what I say or do can't just make things better, because I hurt you and I hurt myself and I can't tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life. And I guess I don't always appreciate you as much as I could." I said.

He looked at me and pulled me back into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder. "Its fine." He said, rubbing my back.

~ Line Break ~

I was happy that we had gone back to ourselves again, not mentioning the evening the other day. We had moved on from it, and were just relaxing again. We had decided to do a little snorkeling, looking at all the colorful, exotic fish.

We relaxed on the beach, watching the sunset. We were both happy that we had fulfilled our day with something worthwhile. "It's beautiful here, wish we could be here for longer." He said, looking out at the sea.

We had two more weeks left here, my birthday coming up in a few days. "I wish that too." I said, looking at him. He looked my way and smiled softly. The sun made his black hair shine, and his eyes glistened with joy.

We went home and changed into semi formal clothes. He took me to a nice, fancy kind of restaurant to eat. After dinner, they were playing local music. He grinned as he stood up. He offered his hand. "You owe me a dance." He said, making me chuckle.

I took his hand and he led me to the centre where it was designated for people to dance. We were the only ones there for a little while, slow dancing, with one of his hands on my waist and the other holding my hand. Other people joined us and I rested my head on his shoulder.

As the guy played the last night, everyone clapped and I pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek. People stayed to dance to a more lively song but we returned to our seats. We moved our chairs together and looked out at the sea, talking away about our usual.

This is what ten years of friendship leads to - being able to regain strength even when it seems like it is going to crumble, and being able to talk till late hours about everything you can think of. He makes me complete - I wouldn't be the same without him.


	7. Phone Calls and First Kisses

**_To the one guest that reviewed, thanks for the info - I actually didn't know that because I don't live in the US but my uncle traveled there last hear for work so assumed you could? Well their days in Cuba are numbered so don't worry :)_**

* * *

**Chp 7  
Percy's POV**

I gazed longingly out at the sea as I walked on the warming sand. I thought about the past week. My mind zeroed in on the incident at the bar and everything that had happened that night.

I knew I shouldn't have felt bad for raising my voice at her, but she was the person I was in love with - how could I not feel bad about it? I think I reacted more on over protectiveness of her than my jealousy - hopefully.

I was rocked out of my thoughts when I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. I smiled as I got it out, assuming it was Annabeth, and was going to turn around when I saw the caller ID.

I furrowed my eyebrows but answered. "Mr Chase?" I asked. I some shuffling on that side. "Percy, how are you?" He asked, hurriedly. "I'm fine thanks and yourself?" I asked, staring out at the sea as I held the phone to my ear.

"I'm not too great. That's mind of why we've called you. We - first am I interrupting anything?" He asked, suddenly thinking about if he's woken me up. "No, it's fine." I said. He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to know if you know where Annabeth is. She hasn't been answering my phone calls, or my texts or emails and her mother hasn't heard from her. And -" he went on but I interrupted. "She's with me." I said. I heard sighing on the other side, and realized the phone must be on speaker phone.

"Oh God bless you Percy!" A relieved sounding Helen said on the line. I smiled inwardly. "Is she around? Do you know if her phone was stolen?" She asked. I scratched the back if my head as I started a slow walk back to the house.

"No, she's -" I paused to think if there was any less way of making this weird. "She's purposely avoiding you." I said being met with silence on the other side. "But why?" Helen asked, sounding devastated.

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Look, I promised Annabeth I would be on her side for this. And she is right." I said. "Well can you at least tell us where you are?" Fred asked.

"We're in Havana." I said. Their was silence on the other side. "What are you doing in Cuba?" He asked, confused. "It's paid for from the money we've been collecting and stuff. She needed some space so I agreed to come with her." I said.

"Okay, thank you Percy. We'll make a plan." Helen said, then they hung up. I was a little confused by the so called plan they were making but left it. Annabeth appeared, and when she spotted me, she smiled and joined me on the beach.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I happily hugged her back. She pulled back enough to cup my face and smile at me. She linked arms with me and we started the walk on the beach.

"So, little miss muffet, your turning nineteen in three days time." I said, nudging her side. She laughed, making me get goosebumps. Even the warm heat off my skin from the long day couldn't keep me from shivering in pleasure. It neared six O' clock, the sun just about setting.

When found a nice part and stood there, looking out at the sea. "You know when I said we'd be friends forever, I meant it." She said, making me look down at her. "You're not going to get down on one knee, are you?" I joked and she laughed, shoving me lightly as I had ruined the moment.

"I was just thinking about how long we've been friends." She said. I smiled. "Ten years is a long time." I mused. She smiled up at me and turned her body to face mine. I did the same. "Sure is a long time for friends." She said.

I picked up what must have been the most obvious hint that I had been hoping for for years - a hint that she also wanted more than this. I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and left my hand to linger on her face. I cupped her cheek and leaned forward.

She met me halfway, and our lips pressed against each other for the first time in our whole friendship. It seemed to explain our whole relationship. It seemed so innocent at first, just how we had started when we had first met. Than our lips parted, going into the years where we had a good relationship where we understood each other.

Then came the last stage - the most recent stage we weren't afraid to speak our minds or play rough or be sassy. It became a more passionate kiss, my tongue sliding over her bottom lip. We broke apart for some air and I looked down at her beautiful eyes and beautiful face.

I grinned and captured her lips in mine again. It was more urgent - because that's what I felt, an intense feeling to have my lips back on hers. She reacted the same, kissing me back with the same intensity. We broke apart, breathing heavily. I looked down at her, and she smiled up at me.

"Wow." She said. The simple word had goosebumps all over my skin. I smiled and resisted the urge to kiss her again. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." I said, stroking her cheek. She chuckled. "You coward." She joked.

I smiled, running my hands down her arms and lacing our fingers. I looked down at our hands. I had held her hand like this before a couple times - when we waited in the emergency room after her best friend fell and broke her arm and she got very worried, when we were waiting for our finals results, and when we waited anxiously when my mom and Paul had their first child.

But it felt so different now that we were holding hands out of affection. I glanced up at her and she gave a little smile. I chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders as we walked back to the beach house. She had an arm around my waist, leaning into my side. "How long have you liked me like that?" She asked out of the blue.

I thought for a moment. "Since I was thirteen." I said, blushing. She shoved me playfully. "Five years and you don't make a move?" She joked and I laughed, pulling her back into my side and kissing her cheek. It felt so natural, so comfortable - so right.

"You wanna have a picnic?" I asked, looking down at her. She smiled and nodded. So when we got back we made toasted sandwiches, ever so decadent, and packed in juice and a towel before going down on the beach. We had found an electric lantern in the house when we arrived so brought it along as a source of light.

We spread the towel out and put down the little basket. We ate the food, enjoying it a lot. "So when we get back we're getting ready for university." She mused, wiping her mouth with a serviette and propped herself on her elbow as she turned her body to face mine. I put the basket to the side and did the same.

"Yeah." I said, sighing. "You moving out your place?" She asked. I wiped my hands off with a serviette and nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna need my own space and I don't want to be anymore of a burden to my mom." I said smiling softly.

She smiled and said, "Please, you're not a burden to your mom and Paul." I shrugged. "I felt like a burden the past two years after Emily was born. I mean, I know I should have done more by helping when she woke up crying in the middle of the night and leaving mom or Paul to go calm her down when I was perfectly fine to." I said.

I looked down at the towel we were lying on. "I guess I was too stubborn and jealous that I was being replaced that I didn't want anything to do with Em." I said, making my self guilt wallow.

When mom and Paul had seated me down the one night and told me about her being pregnant, I wasn't happy at all. I was so used to being an only child and being my moms center of attention that I didn't think about the possibility that she would want another child - I had just thought about her replacing me.

"Perce, you can't beat yourself about something that happened a long time ago. I mean, your mom and Paul love you so much and would never replace you." She said, trying to be comforting but as usual, I decided to be stubborn and shake my head.

She was quiet for a moment, and I sighed, moving to sit up and look out at the sea. She sat up as well and said, "Remember when she and Paul told you, you got so upset and took the keys to your car and drove to my place?"

I nodded, remembering that evening. "And then you told me about to what they told you and we sat in silence on my bed for a while?" I nodded again. "You said you couldn't believe they wanted a child when they had you and how cross you were that they had involved you in the discussion if you wanted a sibling."

She sighed next to me. "Well when I was three Helen had the twins, and I was completely ignored because I was 'fine on my own'. And then I grew up with all the attention on the boys." She said, and I looked at her. "And you've grown up with all the attention on you. So I wouldn't worry if I were you about not getting as much attention as you're used to, I'm not even used to stating any attention."

That just made me feel guilty. She smiled softly and said, "You should never be jealous, it makes you not so nice." I smiled and nudged her softly. "But still, I can't believe you want to move into an apartment with three guys you don't know." She said, shuddering and making me laugh.

I kissed her, cupping her cheek. She kissed back, parting her lips. She slowly leaned backwards so she was lying on her back and I was lying on my stomach, looking down at her as I kissed her softly.

We pulled away as it started to become slightly heated, our breath labored. We were new to this with each other, and we should have been taking things slower. But I guess when you've known someone that long as just friends it's bit too hard to just take the final step.

She cupped my cheek and brought my mouth back down to hers. I found myself instinctively resting a hand on her waist and readjusting our position. We both jumped as a little pop sounded. We looked up and saw the light in the lantern had blown.

We both laughed and she managed to switch us over so she was lying on top of me. She kissed me softly and murmured against my lips, "I'm getting cold out here." I smiled and we packed everything up, managing to find our way back in.

We got undressed, me staying in my boxers and her changing into her short pajama shorts and a tank top. We turned the lights off and crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to my chest. She turned her head back and kissed me softly before relaxing. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Birthday Gone Wrong

**Chp 8  
Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Percy looked up form the stove and grinned. "Happy nineteenth!" He said, coming towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

He gave me a tight hug before pulling back to kiss me. I smiled against his lips as he lifted me off the ground. He placed me on the table and handed me a cup of coffee. I swung my legs as I watched him make his famous pancakes.

"So you feel older?" He joked, grinning back at me. "Yeah, I feel like a granny." I joked, rolling my eyes. He laughed, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he did so. I got up, putting down my mug, and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"It smells so good." I said, moaning as I felt so hungry. He laughed and put the last pancake on a whole pile and turned off the stove. He turned to me and smiled as he placed the stack on the table.

We sat down, eating them up. I finished my last one and drank my coffee. As I did so, he washed the plates and pan. I stood and leaned against the table, watching as his muscles in his back flexed as he moved in differ t ways.

He put the last play on the rack to dry and turned to me. He rested his hands on my waist and kissed me. I kissed back, sliding my tongue along his lips, tasting the sugar and cinnamon still on his lips. It seemed to fire up the intensity.

He cupped one hand under my knee and pulled me up so I was sitting on the table. I hooked my one one leg around his knee and pulled him forward, not breaking our kiss. He rested his hands on my thighs as I cupped his face.

Screw any boundaries we should have put up, I was young and in love - you can't blame me. He broke away and cupped my one cheek. "Slow it down." He joked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Can't keep up?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I didn't get to kiss him any longer.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Trust me, I can keep up." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, wondering why he didn't want to kiss me. He chuckled.

He cupped my cheek and softly ran his thumb over my cheek. "Just don't want to rush perfection." He said, and I couldn't help blush from the flattery. He grinned and kissed me again. He pulled away and said he would get cleaned up and dressed.

When he came out I went in and washed up. I had a good shower and changed into a nice summer dress with my bikini under it. I walked through to the kitchen and my heart almost stopped. My eyes were set on Percy. His pure perfection without even trying.

His hair was messy but looked amazing as always, his button up top had his sleeves rolled up and wasn't buttoned all the way, so revealed his tanned skin and he wore board shorts with his flip flops. He just stood, casually, leaning against the sink.

Then I noticed the little box on the table. "Happy birthday." He simply said. The sound of his voice sent chills up my skin, the way his deep voice had always affected me. I stared blankly at him. "Open it!" He said, breaking into a grin.

I chuckled and stepped into the kitchen, tentatively opening the box and looking at it. It was a silver chain with a round pendant. The one side had A & P engraved while the other side said 'we can achieve anything together'.

My eyes welled with tears and I smiled down at it. I looked up at him and moved forward, giving him a hug. 'Its beautiful. Thank you." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He took the necklace out the box and put the box down. I turned around and lifted my hair up as he put it on.

He clipped it and I looked down at it, rubbing it between my fingers. I smiled at him and he we laced fingers. We walked out the house and went down the street. "You know it's also our eleventh anniversary?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Remember we met when we were in primary school. It was your birthday and you came up to me and asked why I hadn't said happy birthday and I said I didn't know it was your birthday and you pouted and walked off." He said, and I burst out laughing at the memory.

"And then when I went to get my bag you had written a letter that said something about being sorry you hadn't said happy birthday and said you hoped your little picture of a flower would cheer me up." I remembered, and we both laughed.

He pressed a kiss to my temple and we moved to walk on the beach. It was slightly empty, not as busy as usual. We walked like that for a while, bringing up old childhood stories. Everything was just perfect for a few moments before it seemed like things fell apart.

"Annabeth!" Someone said, and we turned around. This part of the beach was empty, which was why I was confused to someone being here. My heart stopped as I saw four people I didn't want to see. "Dad." I said, quickly pulling my hand out of Percy's, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Well it's your birthday so we thought we might come surprise you. It's a little further than New York but no worries!" Helen said. "But what are you doing here? How did you know I was even here?" I asked, devastated that they were here.

Dad smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "Well we called Percy and he said you guys were here and that-" I cut him off by turning to Percy. "They called and you didn't tell me?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Which leads to why you didn't want to talk to us or answer our calls." My dad carried on, but my eyes were staring right at Percy's. "I thought you understood I didn't want to see them." I said, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Annabeth, you can't be serious about this. They've-" he started but I was too mad to listen to him. "I thought you got that I was upset. After all the times I've stood by you and supported your opinions." I said, angry at him.

"Hey, why are you shouting at me?" He asked. "Because you were an ass!" I shouted. "Annabeth!" Helen said, astounded by hearing me 'swear'. He stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Your family came all this way for you, Ann. Why are you being so rude and ungrateful? You're the one being like an ass now." He said, looking at me as if I had done something wrong. I glared at him.

"Okay, I think we all need to just take a deep breath here-" Helen started but I angrily lashed out at her. "Oh, cut the crap." My dad frowned disapprovingly at me. "Annabeth." He said, looking disappointed in me.

"Some friend you are." I said, glaring at Percy. "I am an amazing friend. Any other person could have left Devon to take advantage of you the other day." He said. "Wait, what?" Dad asked.

"I would rather of had him do that instead if having you betray me." I said, and he threw his hands up. "I didn't even betray you!" He said. My brothers were just standing awkwardly to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Annabeth Chase, I swear if you slept with anyone-" my dad started but I glared at him and cut in, "Why would you care? Would it make you care if I slept with someone?" He angrily furrowed his eyebrows.

"I care because you're my daughter." He said. "No, you don't care. If you cared you would have come to my graduation." I said, feeling the anger expand in my chest like a hot lump.

"You could have at least sounded happy for me and apologized that you couldn't come. But no, you have your own family and I'm just the daughter that my mom left you with to deal with till I left school."

He had a blank expression on. "I mean, I got replaced with Bobby and Matthew. You always wanted boys anyway." I said. They shifted uncomfortably. "Annabeth, you're still our sister, even if we're not related fully." Matt said, trying to be the nice brother.

"No, I'm not. I'm just the odd one out, the one that got replaced." I said. "Annabeth, you were never replaced." Helen said. "What would you know? You have been too busy always fussing over your boys that you've never tried to be like a mother to me." I said.

"That isn't true, I've tried so much. Just because I'm not your mother doesn't mean I can't try and be a partial one." She said. "Well I don't need you to try to be my mother. I have one." I retorted.

She became quiet. "Annabeth, I think that's enough." Percy said, taking my elbow. I pushed him off. "After all this, you lied to me." I said. "I never lied to you." He said. "You still kept secrets from me." I said.

He sighed. I turned away from them and walked away from the whole situation. The day I had started to fall in love with had come crumbling down. I wiped my eyes as I walked towards the city to go have alone time. All the mixed emotions had bubbled in my stomach, and all I wanted was to be on my own.


	9. Talking With Mom

**_I found it very heart warming that there were so many lovely, LONG, reviews for the last chapter and everything was positive - it made me happy and soothed the fact that I'm lying in bed. Thanks guys! Keep reviewing and being awesome ;)_**

* * *

**Chp 9  
Percy's POV**

I stared as she walked off, leaving us all behind. She never had many problems, but when she did she always ran away from them. Helen started sobbing the guys stayed silent and Fred rubbed his face, trying to think straight.

"She's mad because I didn't come to her graduation?" Fred asked, and all their eyes were no me. "She was really upset, she didn't even want to stay for the after party." I said, rubbing the back if my neck.

I rubbed my eyes. I knew we could come out of anything together, but I had screwed up bad. I took a deep breath and said, "She needs some time to cool off." Helen nodded. "When will she talk to us?" She asked, as I started to walk them back up the beach. She was long out of view.

"When she decided she even wants to deal with it - and that can take time." I said. "Where are you guys staying?" They told me the name of a hotel and I remembered seeing it so walked them there.

When I had dropped them off, I was going to walk back but Fred stopped glanced back at where Helen and the boys were signing in. "Please make sure she's safe." He said, the concern in his face. I nodded and he sighed. He joined his family and I took a deep breath.

I walked back, slowly, to the house. I decided there us someone I wanted to call. The phone only rang twice before someone answered. "Hello?" A cheery voice asked. "Hi mom." I said, smiling to myself at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, Percy! How are you?" she asked, sounding all excited. I chuckled. "I'm good and you?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She said. "So how's your holiday? Did you have some fun? Get kidnapped by pirates? Finally get the guts to ask out the beautiful Annabeth?" She asked, sounding suggestive.

I chuckled and blushed. She had always known about my crush on her. "Yes, no, and yes." I said. I held the phone away from my ear as she squealed.

"But," I interrupted, and she was silent again. "I didn't call to tell you about that. I don't kiss and tell." I said, grinning as I imagined her doing a happy dance that I had even kissed her.

She let out a little happy squeal but cleared her throat and said, "Well I'm still pressing the subject when you get home." I rolled my eyes with a smile, so typical of my mom. "Anyway, so what did you call to say?" She asked.

"Well Ann and I were talking the other evening, and it came up about me leaving home when I go to varsity." I said. I knew she was probably a little sad.

"Oh." Was all she said. I did to ket it discourage me. "And I told her at least I would be getting out your way, especially because you have Emily around, you don't need me around." I said, gazing into space as I talked to her.

I felt bad when she sniffled. "Percy, you've never ever been a burden to me, you know that, right?" She asked, sniffling. I smiled. "Annabeth convinced me I wasn't." I said.

She laughed lightly on the other end. "I love you Percy." She said. I smiled and said, "I love you too, mom." I hung up and walked back home, smiling. I chuckled to myself as I thought of how much I was a Momma's boy.

~ Line Break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I decided it was time to leave. The bar I had retreated to to clear my head was starting to fill up with the evening party people. I hadn't touched a drink, and had only had a glass of soda.

I paid the guy and left, taking a slow walk towards the house. It was already dark out, the sun having just turned in for the night. I had had enough time to think about the situation all afternoon, but despite all of it I still had no idea what to do.

I was partially happy that they had come for me, but then I thought about why we had come here and why Percy hadn't told me they called and I got mad again.

I tried clearing my head as I saw the house in the distance. The lights were off inside, but the electric lantern was hung on the porch, faintly illuminating Percy sitting on the porch looking out at the sea that looked black now due to the time.

He never saw me coming, but I thought about him with every step I took closer. I stopped a couple meters away, him still having not seen me. I took a deep breath and walked up the few steps onto the porch.

He looked at me and trained his eyes on mine. I felt if I started talking about it now I wouldn't be able to concentrate long enough on everything due to the concentration I had pressed all day.

I turned to open the shutter door and he asked, "You have nothing to say to me? To your family?" I stopped, staring intently at the shutter in front of me. "Percy," I said, turning my head slightly to the side, "It's been a long day, and I just want to rest up."

I went inside and to the shower, hoping the soothing water would sooth all the cracks that had formed in my heart. I got out the shower, and changed into my pajamas. When I came out, I saw Percy was still sitting on the porch. I swallowed and climbed into bed, turning off the light.

A little while later I heard him locking up the front of the house and coming through. He didn't turn the light on, but I could still make out his figure. He crawled into the bed and his leg brushed mine. I sighed as I wanted to have his arms around me, making me feel better. I guess that would only happen once I sorted everything out.


	10. Worth It

_**This is just a short filler chapter! Enjoy the shortness...**_

* * *

**Chp 10  
Percy's POV**

I sighed as I made coffee. I took a sip and leaned against the sink. The sky was stormy today, mirroring how I felt. I wanted everything to go back in time, to fix all my mistakes.

I looked up from where I had been staring into my coffee, hoping everything would magically work, and saw Annabeth. Her hair was tied in a plait, and she had shorts on with a sweater.

She made herself a cup of coffee and stood across from me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice soft. "We were having such a good time, and I didn't want you to get upset." I said.

She nodded. "I wish you had." She said, softly, staring at her coffee. I sighed and put down my mug. "And you didn't have to bring up the thing with Devon, my dad's going to be so mad." She said.

"I'm sorry, we were just screaming at each other and it slipped out." I said, hoping she would look up at me. "Look, I can't take back the things I said and me not telling you about them calling. And I can't help you fix things with your family, because you have to so that alone." I said.

I moved forward and laced our fingers. "But I'll be right here for you, I'm not going anywhere." She put down her mug and looked at our hands. She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. She buried her head in my neck and I closed my eyes, the feeling of her in my arms making everything okay again.

"I'm sorry what I said." She said, and I felt her tears seep into my shirt. I pulled away and wiped away her tears. "It's fine." I said, giving an encouraging smile. She smiled softly back and kissed me. I kissed her back, and rested my forehead against hers.

"You wanna go make this right?" I asked. She nodded and we put our shoes on. I laced our fingers as we walked towards the hotel her parents were staying at. As we neared the hotel, we saw her parents coming out the hotel, alone, they saw us and started towards us.

I squeezed her hand encouragingly and as her parents came a few meters away, I gently urged her towards them. She jogged a little before getting pulled into a hug with her parents.

I smiled at them all and sat down on a bench nearby them. "It was wrong of us to come even though Percy had said you were safe and here with him. We just missed you, and we were upset that we had missed your graduation, and didn't want to miss your birthday either." Her dad said.

They all chatted for a while, talking it out. "So," Helen started, me standing as they came towards me. "You guys are finally together?" She asked, grinning at us. I laughed as Annabeth blushed deeply, and I wrapped a loose arm around her shoulders.

The boys appeared. "Oh no, you guys aren't together, are you?" Matt asked, and Bobby elbowed his ribs. "What? I don't want to imagine them making out while we play video games together." He protested.

I laughed and Annabeth face palmed next to me. "Well, we're here so why don't you guys give us a little tour?" Her dad suggested. I smiled down at her and she started rambling off places we could show the, as we walked down the road.

I changed from having my arm around her to lacing our fingers. She chatted away to her family, telling them about some facts she had learnt here and what not. It was worth going through all the drama.


	11. Moving Out, Moving In

**Chp 11  
Percy's POV  
Three Weeks Later**

I folded my clothes, packing them into my bag. I was moving out and into the apartment with three other guys I didn't know. I picked up a photo frame. It had a picture of me with my family.

I smiled as I picked up another frame that had a picture of Annabeth and I. I packed it in as well and looked around my almost empty room. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. I pulled Annabeth so she was standing in front of me, and pressed my lips to hers.

She kissed back, slinging her arms around my neck and making butterflies flutter in my stomach as always. "I see I came a little late to help you." She said, pulling away and looking around the room. "Don't worry, it's still great to have you here." I said, and she grinned.

She picked up one of my shirts, folding it for me. I smiled as she helped me finish up the last few things. There was a knock at the door and my mom peaked her head in. She smiled and said, "Came to see what burger you want for supper." She said.

We gave our usual order and she smiled before closing the door behind her. I packed the last thing and zipped up my bag. We collapsed onto my bed and chuckled. I look at her and she looked back at me, smiling.

We moved to be sitting up on the bed, me with my back on the wall and her sitting in front of me. "So you looking forward to meeting three new guys to become friends with?" I shrugged as I brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "I dunno, I'm more of a chicks guy." I joked and she rolled her eyes, slapping my arm.

You couldn't blame me - my best friend has been a girl for eleven years. "Well I'm sure you mom will be really sad tomorrow, she'll probably be calling every hour to ask if you're still fine." She said, smiling. I chuckled and pulled her close to me. Here goes to starting a new chapter in my life.

**~ Line Break ~  
Next Day**

I tried to pry my mom off me as I got into my car. "Bye mom." I said, laughing as Paul finally got her to stand with him. She waved at me as if I was leaving the freaking continent to move somewhere else instead of me still living in the same state.

I drove to the place, all my stuff in the boot and back seat. When I got to the campus, I found the apartment building for students and got my key at the front desk. I made my way up and unlocked the door. There were two guys fighting over a cushion, which confused me a lot as there were so many other cushions around.

I cleared my throat and they looked up. The blonde guy managed to rip the pillow out the brown haired guys hands while he was distracted and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Kieran Johns." He said, shaking my hand.

I smiled. "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand. "Dude, how tall are you?" The other guy asked. He was short, but I guess I was quite tall. "This is Tony Phillips." Kieran said.

I shook the guys hand and asked, "Isn't there meant to be one more room mate?" They nodded. "He's not here yet, but at least we get to pick out beds in the meantime." Tony said. I nodded and brought my stuff in.

I went back downstairs to get stuff like my own bedding and essentials and sorted out my part of the room. Soon enough I had everything sorted out and could relax. It was wet and gloomy outside, thunderstorms threatening.

We all relaxed on the couch, Kieran handing us beers. We were just about to open them when the door was unlocked and in came a guy that was sopping wet. "Is the weather always bloody miserable here?" He asked, clearly angered due to his stuff getting wet.

"No, I think it's just end of summer rain." I said, raising an eyebrow with an amused smirk. He managed to crack a devilish smirk, despite being sopping wet. "That's the first good thing someone has said all day." He said, sighing as he pulled off his wet hoodie and plonking down on the single person couch.

Kieran grabbed him a beer and handed it over. "I'm Kieran Johns." He said. "Percy Jackson." "Tony Phillips." We all introduced ourselves and shook his hand. We all cracked open our beers. "To end off an exciting day of moving out my parents place." Tony said, raising his bottle.

"To hopefully making the end of the day seem better than everything else that happened." Will said. His name was apparently William Cross. "Tell us about this terrible day of yours." Kieran said, relaxing into his couch.

"Well my car ran out of gas when I went to fill it up this morning. Finally, after a ten minute delay, I was back in the road at half eight. Then there had to be a stupid accident, my wheel had to pop, then my car started shuddering. Apparently the spare wheel had a bubble in it."

He told us about all his troubles to get here from Boston. He ruffled his brown hair and relaxed. "Anyway, I made it in one piece." He said. I grinned as I got the impression he loved to tell stories and exaggerate some things. It was amusing.

"So, any girl back home in Boston?" Tony asked, finishing his beer and getting another one. He lifted his cap to look at us and grinned. "I'm a free man." He said, relaxing into the chair and sighing with a smile. "And you, Jackson? Any lady friends?" He asked.

I smiled at the very thought of Annabeth. "Yeah, I've got a girlfriend." I said proudly. "Same, but she's back home in San Fran." Kieran said, sighing in misery. "I'm taking a whole break from dating for a little while." Tony said.

"I don't take breaks, but I don't keep one girl around for long enough to start a proper relationship." Will said. And that gave off a bit of a player impression. We all chatted about our home towns and stuff, getting to know each other better I guess.

They seemed like pleasant guys, which was good because I really liked them all. I smiled as I went to bed, happy that I had accomplished some stuff.


	12. Ann Meets the Guys

**Chp 12  
Percy's POV  
One Week Later**

I was so relaxed in the new place. The guys, despite being guys, weren't too messy which was a big thing for me as Annabeth was coming over to see for the first time. It was wet again, and the wind was really strong.

I was looking over an email from my dad, who said he was going to be in Manhattan for a while in a few days. He said he wanted to meet up for lunch or supper some day, so that we could catch up.

I looked up from my laptop as there was a knock at the front door. The power cable got tangled on my laptop case so Tony managed to answer the door for me. I finally got up, after receiving a bit of help from Will. The door closed and there stood Annabeth.

Will chocked a little on his coffee as she came in. I always did that, obviously not with coffee but mentally got shocked, despite having seen her most days for many years. I walked over to her and smiled. She pressed her lisp gently to mine and gave me a hug. She pulled away and grinned.

"I, uh, got you wet." She said, wiping at my shirt and hoping it would become dry again. I shrugged it off and she chuckled. "You must be the one and only Annabeth, nice to meet you." Will said, being all dramatic and shaking her hand. I chuckled.

"I'm Will." He said. She smiled. 'Nice to meet you." Tony gave me a thumbs up from behind her in the kitchen and I rolled my eyes with a smirk. Kieran came in and gave a smile. "Hi, I'm Kieran. You must be Percy's girlfriend?" She shook his hand. "Yes, I'm Annabeth."

She hung up her wet jacket and turned to me. "Oh my word, something smells so good in here." She said, looking to where Tony was cooking. "It's the smell of amazing guys." I joked and she rolled her eyes, shoving me playfully.

"Our friend Tony here is studying the culinary arts." Will said, grinning at Tony. He smiled humbly and returned to his cooking. "Too bad you two are heading out for alone time when you could be eating A grade steal with mixed vegetables and a creme brûlée desert." He said, smirking at us.

"Well then we're coming here for dessert." I said, grinning. He laughed and shrugged. I grabbed my jacket and phone and said, "Bye, see you guys later. Tony, don't burn the dessert." They laughed as I opened the door. I smiled at Annabeth and she turned to them. "It was nice meeting you all." She said, waving before going through the open door.

I laced our fingers as we walked out the apartment and down the stairs and out into the fresh, open air. We made our usual chit chat to start off the night. We went to our favorite street food place and got burgers and chips.

We walked to the park and sat down on a bench, eating away. "My dad emailed me." I said. She looked at me. "Oh, cool. And?" She urged on. "He's coming down for fork in three days time. He wants to catch up over dinner or something."

She looked intently into my eyes. "You don't seem overly excited." She said. I shrugged. "It's all going to be the same, him talking about work and life and how he wanted to be there for me but had work and all the same stuff we talk about every time I see him." I said.

She smiled softly. "He does care, it's just harder to see if he can't show it to you in a physical way by going on walks with you and doing water sports. Hey, maybe you can pop up to Montauk with him?" She suggested, trying to cheer me up.

"It's going into a Autumn and the sea will be really cold." I said. I sighed and shook it off. "Don't stress, I'm fine." I said giving a smile before starting to eat our chips. When we finished we threw away the rubbish and just walked wherever I feet lead us.

I felt the coming Autumn wind bite at my cheeks. I put an arm around Annabeth's shoulders, pulling her closer. The rain decided it wanted to start coming down in buckets as we stopped and waited for the green light for us to walk.

We both laughed as we had just missed the previous chance to go across as we looked at the building across from us. I took the chance to kiss her. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back. "Thank goodness for my waterproof mascara." She mumbled against my lips and I laughed.

The light finally turned green and we walked as quickly as possible across the road without slipping. We raced through the front doors and managed to get up the stairs and to the right door. There wasn't even anything to dry my key with. I managed to get it in though and unlock the front door with ease. The guys were all sitting at the kitchen counter, eating their dessert.

I laughed at their faces, their incredulous looks cracking both of us up. She chuckled as she pulled her phone out her wet jeans and placed it on the counter. "Yay, my phones wet." She said, sarcastically. We emptied our pockets out and left the stuff on the counter to dry.

"Okay, you two need to change." Tony said, looking at the huge puddles we were leaving. We squeaked our way to my and the guys' room and closed the door. We peeled our clothing off with great difficulty.

I turned around and got her something to change into as she pulled off her jeans. I was a gentleman for Pete's sake! I managed to get her a pair of sweat pants and a top of mine. Before I could turn around to give it to her, I felt her lips on mine.

I closed my eyes, kissing back. I hardly even noticed her taking the clothes from me. When she finished she looked into my eyes with a little smirk and said, "Thank you." I managed to peel my eyes away from her tanned skin as she walked to the bathroom that connected to the room and found a towel to dry herself.

It didn't make me uncomfortable that I saw her in her lingerie - I had seen her in a bikini before, what was the difference? I managed to change into a fresh pair of clothes in lightning speed. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door, forgetting completely that she was in there. Luckily, she was just drying her hair with a towel.

She looked at me in the mirror and smiled. "Great date." She said, making me chuckle as I grabbed a towel and scrubbed my head to semi dry it. She had had to roll up the pants legs as they were too long for her and covered her feet.

We opened the door and went back out to the kitchen. "Well looks like your phones are going to be fine, but I think your wallet has seen better days." Kieran said, gesturing to my soaking wet wallet. I smiled, knowing it was probably time to get a knew wallet anyway. I didn't want to get rid of it though. Annabeth had bought it for me when we had first opened bank accounts when we were ten. She was sentimental that way.

I looked at her and she laughed. She opened it, getting out my drivers license and any other contents before tossing the wallet in the trash. "Come on, I got it for you when we were ten, don't make it a big deal." She joked, patting my cheek before turning to the creme brûlée that was awaiting us on the counter.

"Wait, if you knew each other since you were ten - that's a long time!" Will said, looking bewildered. "We've known each other since we were eight, actually." I corrected.

"And when did you guys start going out?" Tony asked, clearly amazed. "Last month." She said, shrugging. Will nearly fell off his chair as Kieran choked on his hot chocolate. "You've known each other longer than eleven years and you only started going out a month ago?" Kieran asked, bewildered.

"Don't look at me, Jackson wouldn't man up and ask me out." She said, smirking at me. "Jackson's a coward?" Tony joked, laughing at the whole idea of me only getting up the courage a month ago. "I'm not a coward." I defended, unable to keep away my smile.

"Yeah right, you were crushing on me since we were thirteen." She said. This had the guys out in laughing fits. "Well I guess you were seeing other people, I was seeing other people." She said. I gasped. "You were seeing other people?" I asked, having not know that she saw many other guys.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh wow, am I that unappealing?" She said, flatly. I just grinned and she chuckled. "I mean, who were you seeing?" I asked. She chuckled and waved her finger at me. "As you always say, I don't kiss and tell." She said, taking her bowl and hot chocolate and going to make herself comfortable on the couch.

I smirked to myself. "I love your girlfriend already." Kieran said, grinning. I turned and looked at her. "I told you about Haley, you have go spill at least the guys you were seeing." I said, grabbing my bowl and mug and walking to her.

"That doesn't count." She protested.

"But you already knew I was seeing her, you just wanted details."

"No." She said before biting her lip in that adorable way. "Shit." She said, when she realized I was right. I grinned triumphantly and I could hear the guys snickering from their mere three meters away.

"But does it even matter? It was a while ago." She said, smiling at me. I shrugged. "It doesn't matter but I still want to know." Tony decided to come to my aid. "You should spill, it's only fair on poor old Percy." He said.

I gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, I dated," she thought for a moment. "Twelve guys before we got together." I nearly spilt my hot chocolate. It made her slap my leg and ask, "Why are you so shocked?"

I chuckled and put my plate and drink down. "I just can't believe you you never told me you were dating any guys." She chuckled, tasting a bit of her creme brûlée. "Didn't need you getting jealous." She joked.

"At least tell me one person you dated." I said, taking my bowl. "Kyle Schmidt." She said, simply, taking another bite of the dessert. I laughed as I rested my head back. "Ah no! You couldn't have gone out with that idiot." I said, shaking my head with a grin.

"What was so bad about him?" Will asked. Percy raised an eyebrow. "He was on the soccer team." I said, as if it were obvious. Will and Tiny gasped. "I'm a soccer player." They said in unison. I waved them off.

"And?" She asked. "How did he ask you out?" She laughed. "After one of his games he asked me to join him at this party, but he ditched the party to hang with me when I said I couldn't go." She said.

I still couldn't believe she had dated so many guys when I had been oblivious to it. "And he was nice enough to let me sit in the back of his truck." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I gasped and my hand flew to my chest in mock shock.

"Oh my, you only sit in the back of the truck when -" Kieran started. "That never happened." She said quickly, laughing. "Although I did score a couple kisses." She said. I covered my ears and made noises to block out anymore details. "Okay, too much information." I said, chuckling.

She grinned triumphantly and leaned into my side as she ate her dessert. "Compliments to the chef." She said, smiling towards Tony. He gave a little bow and we chuckled. Kieran took a seat across from us, sighing and sipping his drink.

"Oh, Kieran's from San Fran." I pointed out. It got Annabeth full out in a deep conversation with him about the place. They rambled on, talking about which parts they were from and their favorite eating places.

One thing Annabeth was amazing at - talking to complete strangers and enjoying herself. I kept my eyes on her, even though she didn't know. The way her jaw moved as she talked, how her faint dimples appeared when she smiled of laughed, how her eyes shown with joy.

Before I knew it Kieran was sighing. "Ah, I miss home. I can't believe you would ever want to decided to stay here instead of staying there. I mean, no offense. I'm just home sick, but I love it there." He said.

She smiled. "There are worse things than being away from your hometown." She said, shrugging. He smiled and drank the rest of his drink. "Very true." Tony said from the kitchen where he had been washing up.

Annabeth turned to me. "I think it's home town for me." She said. I pouted. "No, don't leave." I said, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from leaving my side. She chuckled as she effortlessly tried to pry my arm off before giving up.

"But I'm tired." She said, smiling at me. "Not a good enough excuse." I said, grinning. "And you're wearing my clothes." She laughed as she looked down at the clothes. "You embarrassed to let me walk down stairs and get a cab in this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shoved her lightly and she got up. "Chill, I'm only going to check if my clothes are semi dry." She said, winking as she thought I might think of pulling her back down. I smirked and watched as she walked to my room. "She's really nice." Tony said joining us.

"Where's Will?" I asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't here. "He said he was going to crash." Kieran said, shrugging. At the moment I didn't realize that they would be in the same room.

**~ Annabeth's POV ~**

I came out the bathroom into the pitch dark bedroom. I had my clothes back on and had his clothes folded and in my hand. I made the mistake of mistaking Percy's bed for someone else's.

I sat down on a hardish pillow on a bed but didn't move it. I slipped my foot into my boot and zipped it up. "Your sitting on my leg." A groggy voice said, startling e living day lights out of me.

I fell off the edge of the bed I had gotten such a frights not expecting anyone else to have been in here. A bed side light was switched on and I was pulled up. I swallowed as I saw Will, completely undressed except for his boxers. "I am so sorry, I thought I was the only one in here." I said, blushing deep red at having been sitting on his leg.

He chuckled softly and went and opened the bedroom door for me.

**~ Back To Percy ~**

We all looked up as Will opened the door, dressed in his usual sleepwear. Annabeth thanked him with a bright red face as she came through. "Uh, what happened?" Tony asked, chuckling.

"She sat on my leg." Will said, smiling softly as he rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm sorry, Will. I hope you sleep well." Annabeth apologized. He gave a smile before closing the door. I laughed at her as she chuckled to herself. "Shut up." She muttered, making me grin and get up.

I opened the front door, slipping on my closest shoes. "Sit, it's fine." She said. I shook my head. "I'm walking you down." I said. "No." She said, giving a smile. "You're sitting down and enjoying the rest of your evening. I'm capable of walking down two flights of stairs on my own. Bye guys, nice meeting you." She said, waving to the guys.

I knew I wouldn't win so just gave her a big hug and pecked her cheek. She smiled and got her phone. I opened the door for her and she stepped out. I stepped slightly out the doorway, towards her and out of the eyes of the guys, and cupped her face.

I pressed my lips to hers. She parted her lips and kissed me back. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine. "I'll see you soon." She said, smiling softly. "Promise?" I asked, and she nodded.

I stole one more kiss before watching her walk off down the corridor. I smiled and closed the door.


	13. Quick Question

_**Me Again!**_

_**I can't get over all the lovely feedback! So I wanted to say, going along with Booktastic22's thoughts about their summer being over, I wanted to continue the lives of Percy's roommates and Percabeth as they slowly reveal their pasts in a separate book.**_

_**Will have the story up soon enough after I finish looking through some documents! Will probably call it 'Our Stories'. Thanks again for all the feedback and threats that would happen if I discontinued this ;)**_

_**- Sam x**_


	14. Me Again!

_**Me Again!**_

_**I can't get over all the lovely feedback! So I wanted to say, going along with Booktastic22's thoughts about their summer being over, I wanted to continue the lives of Percy's roommates and Percabeth as they slowly reveal their pasts in a separate book.**_

_**Will have the story up soon enough after I finish looking through some documents! Will probably call it 'Our Stories'. Thanks again for all the feedback and threats that would happen if I discontinued this ;)**_

_**- Sam x**_


End file.
